


can you whisper in my ear? (everything that you are)

by leocantus



Series: 29 days of February [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leocantus/pseuds/leocantus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 2: Flirting</p>
            </blockquote>





	can you whisper in my ear? (everything that you are)

By the time Sam's unit arrives the fire's already out, thank god. It doesn't look like it was a big one but some people still got hurt, and even more got shaken up. He makes the rounds, treating for minor burns and smoke inhalation, and the myriad scratches and bruises that come from running for your life. It's not until he reaches his last patient, sitting on the back of his fire truck, his fireman's uniform shoved down to his waist, leaving him in a black muscle shirt about two sizes two small, that Sam rolls his eyes.

"Captain Rogers, I'm starting to think you're doing this on purpose." He drops his kit next to Steve and rummages through until he can pull out a fresh pair of gloves and some sterilised wipes. He snaps on the gloves and tilts the captain's head with one hand as he carefully cleans the cut just over his eye that's bleeding sluggishly. 

The captain -- whose name Sam knows is Steve but who Sam thinks that he might be falling in love with him, the asshole, so he sticks to "Captain Rogers" just to be safe -- winces at the touch of the sterilised wipes, but holds still. "Your bedside manner could do with some work, Wilson."

"Can't say I've ever had any complaints about my manners in bed," Sam says blandly, and then, "Is it just the cut this time, or did you do something else stupid?" when Steve turns to look at him, because Sam just failed spectacularly at keeping this professional. Steve doesn't seem to have gotten his dumb ass hurt any more, fortunately enough this time, but Sam has to take a look anyway--

("Sam, I'm fine."

"Like I'm gonna believe that.")

\--checking his eyes for concussion, palpitating his hands down his (ridiculously muscled) torso to check his ribs.

By the time he's done, the cut is clean and no longer bleeding, so Sam disposes of his gloves and fetches out a clean pair to seal the wound. It's not large enough to need stitches, but it's deep enough to cause issues so Sam places a couple of butterfly bandages along the length of the cut to keep it closed as it heals.

"There," he says, smoothing down the last of the butterfly bandages with his fingers, "Almost as good as new. Next time you get that burning urge to see me again, how about you just come by the hospital instead?"

Steve lays his hands gently on Sam's wrists, thumb sweeping carefully over his pulse point in a way that makes it jump embarrassingly all over the place, and lowers them so that he can peer up at Sam through his lashes because the boy knows how to work his angles and also because he's an asshole. "How about I just pick you up at 8 instead?"


End file.
